SGA: Sheppard Van Winkle
by MartyCessna
Summary: Takes place around Season 2. Lt. Col. Sheppard wakes one morning to find himself in an oddly different Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

Lt. Col. John Sheppard kicked his feet up and sipped the last of his coffee as he sifted through the various reports on his desk. Aside from a brief encounter with a certain arrogant scientist, it had been a quiet day in the city. He couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed with Rodney McKay's snapping insults since he knew full well they were fueled by frustration and lack of sleep.

_Yep, relatively quiet day._ John sighed, frowning slightly at a reported discrepancy in the weapons inventory manifest. _Though relatively speaking, that doesn't say much. Better make a note to look into this tomorrow. _He set down the report screen and decided to go for a walk.

His feet took him to the control center balcony. The dim bronze lights from the city sparkled in a spreading of amber across the waves. Atlantis sat floating like a golden crown atop the sea, with Sheppard standing at its pinnacle. A soft sea breeze found its way up the tower and tousled Sheppard's hair, brushing past him on its way across the dark expanse of water.

"You know, every night it looks this way," said a female voice behind Sheppard, "but somehow it's always magical."

"Definitely one of the more scenic places I've been stationed," Sheppard agreed without turning around, "You're up late, Dr. Weir."

Dr. Elizabeth Weir shrugged with her eyes, "To be honest, I got started reading the new database files that were uncovered in the archives yesterday, and I guess I lost track of time."

"Fascinating stuff, huh?" Sheppard leaned on the railing and tilted his head toward Weir.

"The Ancients were experimenting with so many things! Not just science, but architecture, art, even socio-political structuring," Weir sighed breathlessly, "so much of their work is still only beginning to be understood. Things that could change the way we look at life. Things that could someday solve many of the problems on Earth, even the galaxy!" She paused as Sheppard gave her a knowing look. She returned his look with a sheepish grin, "yes, I admit, it is fascinating."

Sheppard nodded, "Good, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"What about you?" Weir asked.

"Oh, yeah, I just love being a lab rat for Rodney," Sheppard drawled sarcastically, thinking of his earlier experiences in the science lab.

"You left the lab hours ago," Weir pointed out.

"Just finishing up some paperwork," Sheppard replied, "got the weapons inventory today." He unconsciously rubbed an eye.

Weir eyed him searchingly, "It's kinda late in the day for that, isn't it?"

"Well, it was so juicy, I just couldn't put it down," Sheppard flashed her a lopsided grin.

Weir raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Sheppard asked.

"Are you okay?" she frowned.

Sheppard's eyes narrowed, "Do I look…not…okay?" His eyes flicked to his hands, then back to Weir's face.

Weir shook her head, "It's nothing. You just look really tired."

"I am a little," Sheppard admitted.

"Maybe it's time to call it a night, huh?" Weir suggested.

"Yeah," Sheppard gave the city one last look before tossing a tired mock-salute in Weir's direction, "Night, Boss." He turned and left Weir alone on the balcony. She watched him leave, then she, too, bid the sleeping city goodnight.

* * *

Fresh white light tried to pry itself into Sheppard's eyes. But how could it be morning already? He'd only just gone to bed! Groaning inwardly, he covered his face with one hand and went back to sleep. It was probably too early to get up yet. After all, his alarm hadn't gone off. He thought he could hear Beckett and McKay somewhere far off, trying to tell him to wake up. He mumbled to them that their research would have to wait a few more hours and then he turned over.

The next time he opened his eyes, it was dark. At least, the lighting was dim. He was also not in bed, but standing up. Confused, he tried to focus on the room. Sheppard was vaguely aware of blurred faces around him before he collapsed.

* * *

Once again, light forced itself under his eyelids. This time, Sheppard didn't fight it. Whatever was going on, he wanted an explanation! He struggled against what felt like a heavy weight on his chest and sat up. A glance around revealed that he was lying on an Atlantis infirmary bed surrounded by panels.

"What is going on?" Sheppard asked, annoyed to find that his voice sounded weak and scratchy.

"He's awake!" exclaimed an excited voice that he didn't recognize. A totally unfamiliar female face peeked around one of the panels. The face blinked at him, wide-eyed.

"Colonel Sheppard," the person breathed reverently.

Sheppard stared back. He started to swing his legs over the bed, "Where's Beckett?"

"Beckett," the young woman repeated, as if she didn't often speak the name, "Doctor…Carson Beckett?"

"What other Beckett could I mean?" Sheppard squinted at her. Something was very wrong here. Everything seemed different.

"I'm sorry, sir," the woman continued to stare and speak in a hushed tone of voice, "he didn't make it."

Sheppard shook his head, "What? What happened?"

"I know you're disoriented, that's understandable," the woman shook when she spoke, never once meeting Sheppard's eyes, "you've been asleep for a long time."

"How long?" Sheppard demanded, unable to keep the annoyance from exploding out of him.

"Three hundred and twenty-eight years, Sir," the woman replied.


	2. Chapter 2

It took less than a second for the statement to reach Sheppard's ears, but at least three seconds for him to hear it.

"I've been asleep. For over three centuries." Sheppard repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes, Sir. In stasis, Sir." The woman replied meekly.

Sheppard quickly collected his thoughts, "Okay. First, stop saying 'sir'. Second, I'm going to need the whole story. And third, you know my name, but…"

"Uh, yes, Sir…Sheppard," the woman nodded, "of course. I am Judith Gardner." She stopped and blinked, "er, that is, I'm one of the Lead Scientists on Project Chrysalis." She smiled triumphantly.

_Lead Scientist? She looks more like a terrified intern! _"Right," Sheppard nodded, "and that is…?"

"It may take long to explain," Judith glanced down.

John tested his weight on his feet and found that he could stand without any problem. He gave Judith a wary smile, "It looks like I have time."

Judith's eyes betrayed pleasure as she looked him over. She gestured to the door, "The med scans have determined that you have recovered fully. If you are up to it, I would consider it a great honor if you would walk with me."

"Right," Sheppard followed the woman. She led him out of the infirmary, down eerily familiar hallways.

"I like what you've done with the place," Sheppard pointed vaguely, noting a slightly different color scheme.

"In many ways, the Ancient City is as you remember it," Judith blushed, "barely any changes have been made to the structure. All we really did was add greater power capacity. Well," she corrected herself, "even that was with the help of another Founder. You may have known him, in fact. Doctor Rodney McKay?"

"We've met," Sheppard replied.

"Brilliant man," Judith's smile glazed over, "I wish I could have met the man who figured out how to recharge the Zeepeeemm, but he died a century ago."

Sheppard gave the woman an incredulous look, "Really? Rodney figured it out?"

"Yes," Judith nodded, "he awoke much sooner than you did."

Giving her a questioning look, Sheppard started to ask for further information, but Judith had already started talking again. The two made their way through the city, the inhabitants staring as Sheppard passed by. Judith told of the other people who had been asleep for many years, woke up, lived, and died while he'd been asleep.

"I know from the legends," Judith smiled at him shyly, "that you are the sort of man to worry about his friends before himself. So I have told you, to assure you that they lived full and fulfilling lives."

"That's great, but you still haven't told me why we were asleep in the first place." Sheppard stopped and leaned against a wall, arms crossed.

"That's easy!" Judith squealed suddenly, like a first grader who got "cat" as their final word in a spelling bee, "everyone knows that among the Founders, there were those who possessed the Gene of the Ancients. But there came a time when a disease struck the city, and those with the gene began dying. Stasis chambers were prepared, and every sick Founder was placed into one to survive until a cure could be found. Every generation since then has worked to find the cure to the Ancients' Plague, with varying success. Some Founders, such as Doctor McKay, recovered quickly. Others, such as Doctor Carson Beckett, took longer, and never fully stabilized."

"And…I took the longest," Sheppard deduced, "but why don't I remember anything about this plague?"

"You," Judith gazed at him worshipfully, "have been asleep for a long time. Your memory will return. Now come, the other Lead Scientists wish to meet you."

"Great," Sheppard replied, lacking enthusiasm. He followed Judith, quietly contemplating the situation. Her story made sense, but still felt anything but right.

* * *

When they arrived in the gate room, Sheppard immediately saw the difference between his Atlantis and this place.

"Whoah," he blinked, taking in the sight of a busy hum of activity surrounding the gate. Small kiosks lined the room, and appeared to be offering trading goods. He did a double take when he noticed that not all of the people milling in the area were human.

A pleasant but urgent flute sound announced the gate's activation, and moments later, a small group of well-dressed rodents stepped through the swirling blue puddle.

Judith smiled at Sheppard's expression, "We've made a few friends in three hundred and twenty-eight years."

Sheppard turned to her, but his eyes widened and he looked past her. Without thinking about it, he ran to a window and stared out.

The rest of the city was out there, right where it should be, except that it was floating on nothing but stars. Ships of many designs flew to and from Atlantis' docking platforms. Smaller vessels buzzed among the spires and buildings.

Sheppard put two and two together, "You've turned Atlantis into a spaceport?"

"A mobile spaceport, yes," Judith explained, "it was necessary. If we are mobile, our position cannot be revealed to the Wraith as easily. And we have found many other cultures to trade with. Since we lost contact with Earth, that has become vital to our continued existence."

Sheppard shook his head, "But…Atlantis is a spaceport?" He looked attain at the creatures in the gate room, "Huh."

"Please come now," Judith gestured as she stepped up to the conference room, "The others are waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

The conference room was unchanged, aside from the startling aqua shade of the repainted walls. Sheppard stepped in, hoping his eyes would adjust to all of the blue.

Five tired-looking men and women fell silent when he entered. They stared at him collectively, eyes wide.

Sheppard glanced around the room uncomfortably, "Hi."

"It IS him!" whispered one man. Judith nodded proudly.

Another man sitting toward the center of the table stood, appearing more clear-headed than the others. He cleared his throat, "Forgive us, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. There hasn't been a Founder in our presence for many years. We were uncertain that you could even be revived." His nod was full of diplomatic politeness and respect, "I am Science General Marcus Randall. Welcome back to Atlantis Base."

"Thank you," Sheppard nodded back cautiously. Finally, someone was making some sense.

"I am certain that Judith has filled you in, so I'll spare you the history lesson and get right to the point," Randall maintained his formal bearing, "We need you to operate the Throne of Ancestors."

"Can you do it?" gushed a female scientist.

"Uh," Sheppard shrugged, "I think so. As long as it has a power source."

"Good," Randall's head snapped mechanically up and down, "then you are dismissed. We'll call for you when we are ready."

"Wait, hold on," Sheppard held up his hand, "ready for what?"

"The attack, of course," barked Randall, "dismissed!"

Sheppard found himself staring at a door closed in his face. He frowned. Something was definitely not right here.

_Would an explanation really be too much to ask?_ Sheppard wondered. He shook his head and decided to do some exploring.

As he jogged slowly through the city, Sheppard took in the sights. Everywhere he went, the city was full of people and life. There were people living in parts of the city that he'd rarely been to.

_How can a place so crowded feel so empty? _He wondered, slowing to walk past a group of people in a hallway.

Already, he had discovered many changes. Additional jumper bays had been built. There was an entire shopping mall on the West pier. A family of eight was now living in his old quarters. Many restaurants had been built into the more public areas of the city, serving food palatable to all races except, as Sheppard discovered, 21st century humans. To him, the food tasted like pond scum wrapped in newspaper.

"I like to think I'm a forward-looking guy," Sheppard muttered, "but if this is 'progress', you can keep it."

A few people glanced curiously at him as he passed, but most ignored him. By the time he had finished running, he had come to terms with his state of mind. There was no way around it. He was homesick.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you find him?" Weir asked as three very discouraged-looking people stomped into the control center.

"Does it _look_ like we found him?" Rodney shot back, with more venom than he had intended.

Weir raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. They all looked frustrated.

"We have searched the immediate area within a day's walk around the Stargate," Teyla reported, "But we found no sign of Col. Sheppard, and we have not heard from him since we left the jumper."

"I told you one of us should have stayed with him," Rodney admonished.

"We were gone for less than an hour," Teyla continued, "there were no signs of current civilization, and I do not believe that he would have left on his own."

Weir pursed her lips, "you think he was captured."

Ronon grunted in agreement.

Teyla nodded, "There were signs of a landing site nearby."

"A couple of burnt sticks and flat patches of grass," Rodney elaborated, "not exactly promising evidence that Sheppard was abducted by aliens."

"We certainly can't rule it out," Weir reasoned. She turned to Teyla and Ronon, "Are either of you familiar with any races that might have done this?"

"Just the Wraith," Ronon muttered, "and if it was Wraith, we'd have known about it."

"We would like to take a few more men," Teyla requested, "my people are experienced trackers, I am certain that they would be glad to offer assistance."

"Go," Weir nodded, "take Lorne's team as well, just in case. And check in regularly."

"Thank you," Teyla and the guys began to exit the control center.

"Good luck," Weir called after them.

* * *

"I am sorry," the person at the info kiosk shook her head, orange and purple eyes showing confusion, "I have never heard of a 'DeLorean', nor do I believe that we have any here on Atlantis."

"Worth a try," Sheppard sighed.

Suddenly, the sound of rushing waves exploded from all of the speakers everywhere, sounding both urgent and relaxing at the same time. A sleepy female voice droned, "Blue alert. Blue alert. Please calmly return to your quarters and transports, or stay where you are until a Guide comes to escort you to a safe zone."

"What?" Sheppard blinked, "What's going on?"

"Blue alert, sir," the info person said by way of reply, and shut the wooden sliding door across the top of the desk.

"What does that mean?" Sheppard cried.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard to the Throne Room of the Ancestors, please," the sleepy voice seemed to answer him.

"Fine!" Sheppard stomped off, "but I expect some answers when I get there!"

* * *

The puddle jumper slid through the gate again, this time with a few more passengers. Lorne handled the controls expertly as they turned and headed upward into low orbit.

"So, what are we looking for?" Lorne asked.

"Sheppard," Rodney muttered.

Teyla glared at him, but Lorne ignored the other man's sarcastic tone.

"I'd just like some idea of what to expect."

"We honestly don't know," Teyla replied.

"Better be ready for anything," Ronon added, not looking up from the already polished knife he was cleaning.

"Thanks, that narrows it down," Lorne sighed.

Teyla smiled slightly at him, "We all wish we knew more. That is why we are here. Do you see anything yet, Rodney?"

"Plenty," McKay answered, "none of it unusual for a backwoods planet like this, however."

"What about that?" Ronon glanced up and pointed with his knife.

"What?" McKay blinked up at what was, according to his sensors, empty sky. He frowned at the strange coalescing gases ahead of the jumper, "Uh, that's not there."

"What do you mean?" Lorne asked, appearing mildly fascinated by the cloud.

"I mean," Rodney's tone became longsuffering, "that according to the fancy Ancient sensors, that cloud doesn't exist. At all. It doesn't even appear to be affecting anything around it, which is generally accepted to be physically impossible in a finite universe."

"Maybe we should check it out," Ronon suggested.

Rodney gave him an "are you kidding" stare, "Didn't you just hear what I said? There is no astrological precedent for this sort of phenomenon! I have no idea what it's doing to the _universe_, let alone what it could do to a jumper if we get too close!"

Teyla nodded, "but it may have something to do with Col. Sheppard's disappearance."

"Well," Rodney shrugged, "given its proximity to the planet and mysterious nature, that's…plausible."

"Then we should learn what we can," Teyla insisted firmly.

"I'm with Teyla," Lorne nodded.

"Fine," Rodney relented, "but keep a distance of at least 20 kilometers. I can get a fairly detailed scan from there." He harrumphed in reluctant agreement, unwilling to reveal his curiosity, and turned to begin the scans as soon as they were within range.


	5. Chapter 5

Judith was waiting in the chair room when Sheppard arrived, "Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard! You must hurry, they will attack at any moment!"

"Who?" Sheppard demanded, resisting her attempt to usher him into the chair device.

She blinked, "Our greatest enemy comes. They are outside, right now, waiting to destroy us! We must defend Atlantis!"

"What are they waiting _for_?" Sheppard asked.

Judith blinked, then smiled as if someone had pressed a "reset" button on her mood, "Please help us, we're running out of time! Do not let them slaughter us!" Her eyes were big and blue and shining. They were also now filling with water.

A dull roar of an explosion could be heard over the oddly pleasant alarm and the sleepy intercom voice.

_Damn it! _Sheppard glared at no one in particular. He sighed and sat in the chair. If these people were so bent on battle, he might as well be the one at the controls of the powerful Ancient weapon.

A HUD appeared in front of him, showing the attacking vessel. The ship was lumpy and vaguely organic. Sheppard immediately recognized it as a Wraith design, albeit an unusual one.

Judith gazed at the HUD wide-eyed, "it's so big!"

Sheppard mostly ignored her, concentrating instead on guiding the tracking system that would control the drones. Or, that should have.

"One?" Sheppard demanded, "there's only one active drone left!"

"We did not know there should be more!" Judith exclaimed, looking terrified.

"Well," Sheppard closed his eyes, "if that's all we've got, let's make it count."

Judith's mouth dropped open as she pointed to the ship on the HUD, "They're headed right for us!"

Several large explosions shook the room as Sheppard fired.

* * *

"Hmm," McKay said.

"What is it?" Teyla asked tiredly.

"What?" Rodney looked up, "oh, uh, probably nothing. Just a glitch, I'm sure."

"All right," Lorne decided, "it's been half an hour and all we've got is a glitch. We're going back down to the planet."

"But…this is a major discovery!" Rodney protested, "not only for astronomy, but think of the practical applications! If we could design a star drive that does what this cloud can do naturally…"

"We'd probably blow ourselves up," Ronon interrupted grimly, "and we'd be no closer to finding Sheppard."

Teyla nodded, "perhaps we can come back later. Every moment that we spend here, Colonel Sheppard might be in greater danger."

"He's probably just found himself an alien princess and lost track of time," McKay muttered, but started to put away his scientific equipment.

"On the off-chance that's not the case," Lorne remarked dryly, "how quickly can we scan the planet?"

"With these sensors, it could take days," Rodney sighed, "and of course, there's no guarantee that he's even still _on_ the planet. It could just be a massive waste of time."

Ronon bristled, "you'd leave him out there so you could study some cloud?"

"That's not fair," Rodney protested, "I'm just as worried as anyone. And the cloud's dissipating anyway. All I'm saying is that we need a better plan."

"Uh," Lorne frowned, "are you sure it's dissipating?"

"Yes," Rodney snapped, "why?"

BAM! The jumper rocked sharply back and forth, throwing everyone against the walls.

"What the hell was that?" Rodney yelped at Lorne, rubbing his head.

"You tell me!" Lorne wrestled, "It came out of the cloud!"

Ronon glared out at the cloud, "it felt like something hit us."

"What?" Rodney cried, "We're all that's out here! Unless…ohh." He looked thoughtfully concerned, "wait…uh oh." He grabbed the back of Lorne's seat and cried, "Get us out of here! That's not a cloud!"

"What do you mean?" Lorne asked, tilting the jumper away from the glowing gases.

"I mean," Rodney exclaimed, "that it's not a cloud, it's a cloak, and whatever is in the cloak wants us vaporized!"

Lorne twisted the jumper around and out of harm's way just as a finger of gases shot out of the cloud. Instead of dissipating as it stretched, however, it followed the jumper.

"It's gaining on us!" Lorne reported loudly.

"Well, go faster!" Rodney yelled.

The jumper started to rattle.

"What's going on?" called one of the men in the back on the comm.

That's when the walls seemed to turn inside-out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheppard sat up, the chair righting itself with him.

Judith clapped her hands, "How can we ever thank you for eliminating such a terrible threat?"

Stepping down from the chair, John approached her, "You can start by telling me who those 'attackers' were!"

"I don't know what you…" Judith started.

"Don't give me that. That was not a Wraith hive ship. There is no way I could have taken it out with one drone." Sheppard stood staring confrontationally at Judith, "I want a straight answer for once. I get the feeling I've been lied to ever since I got here."

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, let me assure you…" she tried again, stopping when she saw what he'd pulled from the robe he wore. He held it up.

"I went for a little walk today," he looked at the object, "I found a very interesting stash of weapons. Now, I'm not entirely sure how this works since I've never seen one before, but it sort of looks like a gun with a lot of neat little buttons on it. I might start pushing buttons if I don't start getting answers."

Judith gulped, her eyes round as she stared up at John, "Maybe I should get the Science General…"

"Good idea," Sheppard glared, "but first, tell me this. Where. Am. I?"

* * *

"Where are we?" Teyla asked, rubbing her arm where it had slammed into the console.

"We're not dead?" Rodney coughed, glancing around in delight, "Oh!"

Lorne shook his head, "that wasn't a weapon. I think it was some kind of transport beam."

"We're in the cloud ship aren't we?" Rodney's face fell and he groaned, "oh, this is not good."

"Perhaps this is the same ship that took Colonel Sheppard," Teyla suggested.

"Yes, and did who knows what to him!" Rodney agreed, moaning.

"Sheppard's alive," Ronon stated.

"Maybe," Rodney quaked, "but I think he would have found a way to contact us by now unless he was incapacitated."

"Sheppard's alive." Ronon insisted.

"Fine," Rodney coughed, "I hope you're right."

Lorne frowned, "so, if we've been captured by aliens, where are they?"

"That is a good question," Teyla squinted into the gases outside of the jumper.

"Maybe it's not a ship," Rodney suggested, "maybe it's a life form that just ingested us."

"A space creature that ate a whole ship?" Lorne shook his head, "that sounds like science fiction to me."

Rodney blinked, "We're flying around another galaxy in a ten thousand year old telepathic alien spacecraft. I don't think we can safely rule anything out."

At that moment, Lorne vanished.

"See?" Rodney pointed, as if that explained everything.

Teyla and Ronon were both on their feet. Rodney busied himself with readouts.

"Where did he go?" Ronon demanded.

"Too much interference," Rodney snapped, "I can't see anything on the sensors. Nothing at all! We're blind."

* * *

Sheppard sighed as he sat on the floor.

"Yep, that really went well. Good plan, John," he glanced at the cell walls.

_But who would have thought that a sweet little scientist with big blue eyes from a peaceful, coexisting society would be packing a heavy stun weapon?_

Sheppard smiled wryly at the stone-faced guard standing at the door. _Well, at least I can be reasonably certain now that there _is _something sinister going on here._

"You are correct, Ssssssheppard," hissed a voice to his right, raising the hairs on Sheppard's neck. He turned his head and leapt back, landing against the wall.

"Aaack!" he exclaimed, impacting the force field and reacting to his unexpected green cellmate.

The Wraith smiled without happiness, "all is not as it appears. Tread carefully." He melted away.

"Uh…" Sheppard stared at the empty cell. _Great, now my mind is conjuring Wraith to give me advice? You'd think I could come up with something more pleasant to hallucinate about._ He rubbed the back of his head.

"Colonel?"

Sheppard turned his head again, this time seeing Teyla standing outside of the cell.

"Teyla?"

"You must find a way to escape," Teyla told him, "we need your help."

"I'm open to suggestions, here," Sheppard gestured to the cell walls.

"We are in great danger," Teyla said, dreamlike, "though we may not be aware of it yet."

Sheppard frowned, "What do you mean?"

Teyla dropped into a defensive crouch and vanished.

"Teyla!" Sheppard yelled, causing the guard to jump and then glare at him.

Sheppard blinked at the nearly empty cell and wished it was one person emptier.


	7. Chapter 7

Teyla peered outside the jumper into the gasses, trying to see any sign of Lorne.

"Huh," Rodney mused, "the interference just stopped."

"Rodney!" Teyla gestured to the forward window. The gasses were clearing, revealing a metal-looking floor that the jumper seemed to be sitting on. If there were walls, they remained obscured by the cloud. Teyla shook her head, "What is this place?"

"A highly advanced spacecraft," Rodney answered distractedly.

"How do you know this?" Teyla asked, surprised.

"Hmm?" Rodney looked up, "Oh, easy, Once they powered up their main stardrive, the energy signature was unmistakable. But that's not interesting. What is interesting is that even though this ship is completely alien, and far more advanced than anything we've got, the components seem to be based on Ancient technology."

"That is...interesting," Teyla replied flatly," but we need to find our missing people. Can we breathe the air outside?"

Rodney waved his hand, "Yes, yes, yes, it's fine. It changed to match the composition of the air in the jumper. Whoever these people are, I think they're inviting us to come out." He gulped, "which...I'm not sure is a good thing or not."

Ronon immediately stood and headed for the rear compartment, gun in hand.

"Wait!" Rodney cried. He turned to Teyla, "I suppose you want to go, too?"

"Yes," Teyla nodded, "but someone must stay with the jumper, and I must stay with my people. You should accompany Ronon and find out what you can about this cloud vessel. We will need a way of escape once we find Major Lorne."

McKay cringed, but nodded. He started to go, then turned around, "but just so we're clear. This whole cloud thing? Not my fault..."

Ronon groaned from the rear compartment.

"Go!" Teyla urged.

Rodney went.

* * *

Lorne opened his eyes and stretched. What a crazy nightmare he'd had! But now he was safe and sound, back in good old Atlantis. He squinted in the dark, able to make out the silhouetted form of his familiar possessions. Near the window, an easel with his latest oil painting sat covered with a dust cloth.

Rubbing his eyes, he got up and waved on the lights. Evan started to pull on his duty jacket and grinned, remembering that today was his day off. How fortunate! There was some dream imagery that he had just seen that would look breathtaking on a canvas! He searched his box of paints, hoping that he had enough of the right colors left to make the cloud. Finding more than enough, Lorne smiled.

_Maybe someday, I can paint it as a mural somewhere. But I'll start with a canvas for now. _

He lifted the dust cloth off his easel, intending to simply move the completed artwork. Instead, he froze. This was not the painting of the sunset from the East Pier that he remembered spending weeks perfecting. Instead, the smudges of oil depicted a bleak, dark scene contrasted by an eerie bluish light. Lorne could easily see the figure of a person sitting slumped in Atlantis' Ancient prison cell. Many of the figure's details were too blurred and unfinished to see, but the hair, uniform, and posture were unmistakable.

Lorne frowned deeply. Why would he have a painting of Col. Sheppard imprisoned? Where was his sunset? Lorne rubbed experimentally at a corner of the depressing painting. Instead of the texture of brushstrokes on canvas, it was smooth like glass.

Someone banged on the door, startling the Major. He turned quickly, knocking the painting to the floor. It shattered into pieces so fine, they were almost sand. As Lorne stared at the mess, the door opened.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," cooed a smooth voice.

Lorne looked up at a gorgeous pair of watery blue eyes.

The woman smiled dazzlingly and stepped into the room, the lavender silk gown she almost wore glistening, "My name is Judith Gardener. I've been sent to evaluate you."

* * *

"So," Sheppard crossed his arms at the Science General, who had just come in for a visit, "this is where you ask me to tell you everything I know, and threaten me if I don't."

"Well," Randall replied calmly, "I suppose that is accurate from a certain point of view."

"Then this is where I tell you to go to..."

"That would be unnecessary, Colonel. We have been almost everywhere already," Randall replied calmly, "we are nearing the end of the journey. Yes, nearing where it began. But we must know the end of the song. We must know the past to know the future."

"What?" Sheppard blinked. He was fairly certain that he wasn't being asked to sing, but this interrogation was still taking an odd turn, "Look, whatever you want to know...I don't think I have the answers you're looking for."

"Lt. Col. Sheppard," Randall interrupted," what you may not realize, is that we can learn about you without you speaking a word. Simply by observing your reactions, we can extrapolate many behavior patterns of your species."

"My species," John shook his head, "why..."

"I am sorry," Randall raised a hand, "we tire of your questions. Do not ask more." He turned to leave."

"Hey!" Sheppard shouted.

"If you will calm yourself," Randall called back, "we will further test your reactions to various forms of nutrition."

"Great," Sheppard groaned, seeing more plates of slimy-looking goo being brought in, "I was just starting to get hungry."

* * *

Rodney puffed a little as he tried to keep up with Ronon's long-legged stride while simultaneously checking instrument readings.

_He doesn't even know where he's going, so why is he going so fast? _

"Hmm," Rodney frowned, masking curiosity.

"What?" Ronon asked without slowing.

"Oh, just, I think this ship is over 150 thousand years old," Rodney answered.

"How can you tell?" Ronon asked from far ahead.

Rodney waved a hand and shook his head scornfully, "smart scientific stuff that you wouldn't understand. It isn't important."

Ronon stopped and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, I can't be sure," Rodney admitted, "but this device seems to measure the decay rates of the molecular components of the various materials, calculate and adjust for atmospheric variability, and extrapolate an approximate age. Are you satisfied?"

"Not really." Ronon sighed impatiently and started moving again.

"Hmm, yes, well, I suppose you had better leave the higher functions to me then," Rodney puffed behind Ronon again, but managed a victorious smile between asthmatic breaths.

Ronon rolled his eyes and continued on. He had bigger fights waiting.

"Whoa, hold on!" Rodney exclaimed breathlessly.

Reluctantly, Ronon stopped again.

"This...this isn't possible!" Rodney stared from his scanner to the wall and back again.

_Meanwhile, Sheppard rots in some alien prison. Or worse. _Ronon grabbed McKay and dragged him down the corridor, ignoring his protests about important discoveries and clues to the ship's origin.

"I don't care where they're from!" growled Ronon, "I just want to get Sheppard and get out of here! Understand?"

"But they're from..." Rodney began.


	8. Chapter 8

"The future?" Lorne blinked, "Time travelers?" he had just joined Sheppard in the cell.

"Not exactly," Sheppard sighed, "they're trying to get information out of us. If they were really from the future, wouldn't they already know?"

"Maybe they're making sure they got their facts straight?" Lorne suggested.

"Yeah," Sheppard gave him a sidelong look, "they really strike me as a group of altruistic historians." He rubbed his head, "I mean, call me crazy, but I get the feeling that there's something else going on here."

"I have to agree with you, Sir," Lorne shifted uncomfortably in his boots.

Sheppard tilted his head to look up at the Major from his position on the floor, "What did they do to you?"

"I...um...all due respect, Sir, I'd rather not discuss it," Lorne turned red.

"Relax, Major." Sheppard half-smiled, "Pull up a floor and have a seat. I imagine Ronon will be here soon, blowing stuff up, and he and Rodney and Teyla will have us out of here in no time."

Lorne sat, but failed to relax or look reassured.

Sheppard couldn't blame him, nor could he shake the feeling that somehow everything was backwards.

* * *

"You got involved," the Science General admonished. He stood in the center of the council chambers, surrounded by the other members of the tired-looking council.

Judith looked down at her feet, "I wished to understand their rituals regarding physical contact between genders." She blinked at Randall, "It did not progress...all the way!"

"Still, we cannot permit this interference," Randall chided, "you know the laws. You know why it is forbidden. You have contaminated the experiment."

"Yes," Judith frowned.

"Then you know what must be done," Randall raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Judith nodded. She slowly strode out of the room.

"Now," Randall clasped his hands together, "to more important matters."

* * *

"You know what's funny?" Sheppard mused, "We've been sitting here for almost an hour, and still no Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, or explosions."

Lorne glanced over at Sheppard, slight confusion showing in his face, "Um, right. Funny."

"Well," Sheppard babbled, "not funny like a joke is funny. Just funny like it's strange is all."

Lorne nodded, but still looked like he wasn't entirely certain what Sheppard wanted him to do with this information.

"I'm just saying," Sheppard continued nonchalantly, "that if either of us should happen to think of a plan B, it might not be a bad idea to, say, mention it."

"I'll keep you apprised, Sir," Lorne sighed. He couldn't help thinking of the mysterious painting in his dream. He wondered if somewhere there was a painting now of himself now sitting in the cell with Sheppard. How he would love to shatter that one, too!

Sheppard wasn't thinking about paintings. He was thinking about everything he could think about, all at once. He was lining up his thoughts, and going through them one by one, taking each one apart and putting them each back together meticulously. Every plan, every scheme, every detail of every escape route...but they all had one major flaw. They all required someone on the outside. And as painful as it was to admit, that was just something that couldn't currently be counted on.

Both men were jolted from their thoughts by someone entering the room.

Judith.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way," she stepped all the way in, and they could see that she held one of the alien weapons, "but I made a big mistake back there, and I am not going to be the one to pay for it."

With an innocently sweet smile, she leveled the gun at the cell, motioned to the guards to drop the force field and open the door, and she fired.

* * *

"How do you even know where we're going?" Rodney whined as he was dragged along by Ronon.

"Fine." Ronon gestured to a junction in the corridor and demanded, "Which way?"

"I don't know, either, wise guy, that's my point!" Rodney cried, "we could be rushing in circles!"

"Looks a lot like Atlantis to me," Ronon sniffed.

"Well that's just because it..." Rodney stopped, his argument fizzling suddenly, "...hey...it does. Hey, we should head to the prison! If this place really is laid out like our Atlantis, that's where they'd be holding our guys!"

Ronon didn't even gratify that remark with a response, partly because he'd just come to a locked door.

"Wait!" Rodney rushed to the door, "before you try bashing it open or anything, let me try..." he reached for the controls.

But the door slid open all on its own.

"Huh?" Rodney blinked.

Ronon whirled into action as another man stepped through the door, but the man simply put up his hand and watched Ronon with a mildly amused look on his face. Ronon collided with a pulse beam emitted from a device that the man held. Rodney was fascinated by the device for a nanosecond before self-preservation kicked in. Yelping, he leapt behind a potted plant next to the door.

The man watched Rodney's reaction with the same bemused look, but made no move to attack the scientist. He simply nodded and smiled, "Greetings. I am Science General Randall."

"R...odney McKay..." Rodney stuttered.

"I know who you are, Doctor McKay," Randall spoke maddeningly slowly, " our historical documents tell us about many of your contributions to science."

"Really?" Rodney started to come out of the plant, but saw Ronon groaning on the floor again and thought better of it, "so...you _are _from the future. Hah! I knew it! So tell me, did you use a method utilizing the expanding of a bubble of..."

"There is another time to discuss such matters." Randall stated, "much time, in fact. As it happens, you will be spending a great deal of time with us from now on, Doctor McKay."

"How...how much time?" Rodney glanced at Ronon and shook nervously.

Randall's skin seemed to flare green in the pale lighting, "you and your friends can never leave our ship."


End file.
